1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus which provides a priority reservation service and using apparatuses, such as digital multifunction peripherals and printers, which are connected with one another via a network, and a control method for the processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique enabling a user to use a digital multifunction peripheral by priority during a particular time period, reservation of a print job has been known. By a user reserving a digital multifunction peripheral to use his job by priority or refuse jobs from other users during a particular time period, the user can exclusively use the digital multifunction peripheral (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-242460).
However, once a digital multifunction peripheral is in exclusive status, the digital multifunction peripheral cannot be used until the reserved exclusive time has elapsed, even if the digital multifunction peripheral is not used. In order to solve this problem, a method is disclosed in which the exclusive status is compulsorily released if printing is not started within a predetermined time period (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-147791).
However, the above described conventional technique is not appropriate for neither the user who has reserved exclusive use nor users who have not reserved exclusive use. For example, in an office where a plurality of apparatuses including digital multifunction peripherals are installed, when only a part of the plurality of apparatuses are in exclusive status, it is not matter even if the part of the apparatuses are in exclusive status for a certain amount of time. However, if many of the plurality of apparatuses are in exclusively status, it is necessary to release exclusive of apparatuses which are reserved but are not actually used, as quickly as possible.